Wayward Sibling
by korinthis bloodrose
Summary: When his twin takes Bilbo's place sparks are bound to fly. ((ThorinXFem-Bilbo sorta))


Belladonna Baggins sighed as she heard the dwarfs sing. She stated softly once the Dwarfs were asleep, "Bilbo, Rosemary and the baby need you. I'll go, we both know I'm better at stealing things." Bilbo countered, "They'll know the difference, Bella." She smiled and stated, "I cut my hair and bind a few things and it'll be just like when we were children. I'm not going to let you go when I'm the better twin to send." He sighed and stated, "You were always the wild one."

The next morning, the dwarfs never noticed that it was a different Baggins that scrambled to catch up. Gandalf noticed the switch and he smirked at the lass's ingenious plans. He had his halfling of choice. Out of the two siblings, the sister had always been more of a Took than the brother had been. Bella smiled as she realized the wizard had noticed but had said nothing of her deception.

Kili and Fili figured it out first. The halfling's walk, that slight swing of those hips, gave the lass away to the two ladies men. Balin figured it out next as he studied the signature and realized it did not say Bilbo, but Bella. One after another the dwarfs realized it except Thorin. Even after he embraced the hobbit after she nearly got herself killed to protect him.

Then the company took baths at Beron's home... Thorin frowned when all the others told him to stay out let Bilbo have some time alone. For Mahal's sake he wasn't going to hurt the silly halfling. He walked in and stated, "Sorry to intrude but since everyone else had a bathing partner, I figured I would be yours." Bella squeaked and quickly turned away before saying, "NO! I'll be out in a second if you would just leave for a few moments."

Stripping out of his clothing, Thorin frowned and stated, "Nonsense. We're both male, it's nothing you haven't seen before..." He trailed off when he saw the length of bandage on the floor and then demanded, "You've been hiding your injuries! Is that it?!" Bella gasped, "No! I... haven't!" Thorin growled, "You're lying to me." Bella answered, "No! I'm not hurt! Please just leave! I'll be finished as soon as you leave!" Jumping into the bath to catch the hobbit, Thorin snarled, "You're lying or hiding something! WHICH IS IT?!"

Jumping away, Bella clutched her towel closely but she knew without a doubt the dwarf had seen everything during her mad scramble to get out of the bath and covered. Thorin was speechless, Bilbo was female?! Sweet Mahal, what had he done?! He had frightened the poor lass into showing him her secret. Though how had she hide those perfect lady curves and mounds from him... of course the bandage was to bind those poor lovely breasts so no one could notice. Bella shuddered in fear when Thorin yanked her back into the bath.

Thorin tried to sooth, "You're safe, I will not harm you."Bella asked, "What are you going to do then?" Stroking the hobbit's soft back, Thorin answered, "Something I've been wanting to do but felt I should not while I thought of you as a male." Bella was about to say something when Thorin's lips captured her's and the words became a moan.

The cold made hobbits, well hungry, for the warmth of another being. In a way Thorin could be accused of taking advantage of that but Bella knew the dwarf had no idea what he was stirring up or the possible consequences. Bella melted into the dwarf and Thorin rumbled approvingly. He gently laid his hobbit out on a towel and palmed a breast before saying, "What you've done to these lovely things should be criminal... and deceiving a king into thinking a beautiful lass like you is a lad?! This king will have compensation from you." Gasping as those weapon roughing fingers played with her sensitive nipples, Bella whimpered and arched up against Thorin.

Blushing brightly when she felt the male's very stiff arousal against her thigh, Bella remembered that there was a thousand and one reasons not to do this! Mainly the one that would come next midwinter! Bella gasped when Thorin's fingers stroked over her womanhood and gasped out, "Please... Thorin..." The dwarf hummed and kissed his hobbit again before asking, "Please what?" Bella knew she needed to say it now or forever hold her peace but her mouth didn't listen to her mind and instead of saying stop she purred out, "Quit teasing me..."

Thorin growled, "You are mine." Bella gasped as the dwarf entered her. Thorin stopped moving when he felt the little hobbit's maiden head tear from his less than gentle actions. He cursed himself when he saw tears well up in the hobbit's eyes and muttered, "Dammit, I'm sorry Bilbo..." Bella softly corrected, "Bella... my name is Bella." She hooked her arms around her dwarf's neck and tentatively shifted to allow Thorin to sink farther into her. Thorin growled under his breath at the soft warmth surrounding him. He didn't deserve this! Bella should have screamed at him and slapped him but instead she was allowing him to sink into her welcoming core.

Once he was pressed fully inside, Thorin groaned softly before whispering, "I'll wait... until you're used to it..." Their difference of size made the stretch a harsh one but Bella would gently bury her hands in Thorin's hair and moaned softly as the pain gave way to the winter hunger. She needed this! She needed Thorin to move right now dammit! Then the dwarf moved. Bella moaned and whimpered with each thrust. Thorin was whispering in ancient dwarven, promises he wouldn't dare hope the hobbit would accept. He wondered about the increase of warmth in Bella's skin but he paid it little mind as he worked to send them both to bliss.

Bella would bite back a scream as her body shuddered with pleasure and Thorin pressed his mouth to the hobbit's shoulder as those rhythmic clenches of the muscles around him pushed him over the edge as well. He tried to pull out but Bella's surprisingly strong legs locked around his waist to hold him in place. Thorin groaned loudly as his seed filled the dainty female beneath him. The heat subsided as quickly as it came, Belladonna knew... but she wouldn't tell Thorin. He didn't deserve to be forced into anything. She would wiggle free quickly.

Thorin growled when the hobbit used his post coupling weakness to escape but then he saw the blood on Bella's thighs so he asked, "How badly did I...?" Smiling, Bella soothed, "It's just my maiden's blood Thorin... no more. You were a perfect gentleman." Thorin flinched a bit at that comment, if he had been a gentleman he wouldn't have done that without putting a ring on the lass's finger first.

Then they traveled to murkwood. Bella would free her boys from the spiders only to lose them to the elves. She gritted her teeth and followed. She was there when the elf king spoke of the star gems... perhaps she could buy the elf's good will later if her boys needed it. Waiting as the elves got drunk, Bella waited before springing into action.

Freeing the dwarfs from their cells, Bella lead the way to the barrels and got them out well before the guards noticed. However, their luck did not hold. Bella watched in fear as the river gates shut and then Kili went for the lever as the orcs descended on them. Kili was injured taking an arrow to the leg but they were through. Battle raged around her and Bella watched as orcs fell in droves as the river carried them on.

Once they were on land, Bella growled at Thorin, "I am not going another step until you let me help Kili! That wound is most likely festering if not poisoned!" Thorin wanted to snarl then he saw his hobbit lean down to place her mouth over his nephew's wound. Spitting out the blood, Bella soothed, "Kili, I know this hurts but stay with us." The company watched as their burglar kept sucking at the wound and spitting out the tainted blood and at one point she spat out the arrowhead. Bella only stopped after three mouthfuls were clear of any taint. She'd stumble away and dry heaved. Thorin went to her side and held her as he watched over the sicking up little burglar.

Once she was sure she had no poison in her belly, Bella stated, "Alright let's get going." Thorin asked, "Are you alright?" Bella answered, "I forced it out, I should be fine... I just hope I got all of the poison out of the wound. I know the taste of poison, and that arrow was coated in it."

Bella slipped the ring on quickly before she even stepped out on the gold. She would see a few elvish jewels, those went into her hip pouch. She kept searching for the Arkenstone Sliding as some of the mountain of gold gave way, Bella scrambled to put stone between her and the dragon who awoken. There it was... the stone she needed to get... Bella flinched as Smaug started to speak and then the dragon chuckled darkly, "They send a female who is quickening to challenge me?!" Bella didn't remove the ring and she quickly pocketed the stone when Smaug's attention was turned away from her. Bella however was found when the dragon startled her with his words.

Smaug smirked, "There you are little pet... thief in the shadows." Bella gulped and stated as she quickly found her courage, "I did not come to steal oh Smaug the great... I had heard tells of your magnificence and could not resist the temptation to see you in all your glory."She bantered with the dragon as she tired to make her way out of there... then she ran when Smaug attacked. The ring back on her finger to get out of the treasure room.

Bella gasped as Thorin held her over the edge. She knew even if she survive the fall, the baby wouldn't. She pleaded, "Thorin please..." Thorin roared, "Please what?! Betrayer! Traitor! I should kill you now!" Kili pleaded, "Uncle stop! Bilbo's actions are poor yes but his heart was in the right place!" Thorin sneered, "His?! This wretch has been lying to us from the start! Shall I tell them your real name wench?!" The king would notice the announcement was met with surprisingly no surprise from his fellows. He demanded, "You all knew and never informed me?!"

Dwalin answered, "Wasn't our secret to tell, just like it wasn't yours." Once her feet were on the stone, Bella wiggled free and bolted much to Thorin's anger. Dwalin stopped him from chasing the lass and snarled, "You've done enough!" Fili and Kili chased after Bella. She stopped at the wall above the river and turned to stare at the brothers in panic. Her homes were both gone now... Her fear was clear on her face as Kili tried to close the distance but stopped when he saw Bilbo taking matching steps back towards the edge. Fili tried to sooth, "Bilba, please come back with us... we'll keep you safe... just please don't leave."

The brothers moved forward when they saw the hobbit look back and down. Then she said, "Bella... it's Bella." Kili took another step as he pleaded, "Bella, please don't... don't leave us, we need you." Bella shook her head and slowly stepped up onto the parapets as she said, "I can't... I can't live in fear... I can't live like this." Then as the brothers raced forward Bella threw herself from the battlements. Thorin had come to his senses and he was running up just in time to watch his female fall from the battlements. Thorin stared at the spot and gasped, "Mahal, what have I done?!"

An elf fished the hobbit from the water and brought the small creature to his prince to ask what to do. Bella awoke to the view of a tent's roof and burst into sobs. The elf came forward and asked, "What troubles such a lovely lady so?" Bella sat up and found she was in a nightgown and her breasts were unbound. The elf stated, "The healer changed you miss and your twins are healthy as well." Bella asked, "My pack did you fish it out with me?" The elf nodded and Bella stated as she got up to get the pack, "Take me to your king please."

She gave the star stones back to the elvish king and stated, "I only want you to set aside the hate you hold for Thorin, and help him should he need it. He... is not well... but I can not abandon him." Thranduil nodded and stated, "As you wish." Bard came in and his eyes popped out of his skull as he saw what he had thought was a boy hobbit in a nightgown. Bella handed over the bars of Mithril and asked, "I know these are worth at least ten times their weight in gold, rebuild your town... and one more thing, please don't tell the king under the mountain you saw me, or that you knew I intend to return to the shire."

The elven king asked, "You will leave but you have no desire to let him suffer because he can't hold against the sickness of his gold? Why?" Bella placed a hand over her belly and answered, "Because in spite of what he called me... I am not disloyal to my friends. Even if he denounces me, I will always care for him and the rest of the company."

The battle started up so quickly, Bella couldn't escape but she kept close to Gandalf.

The old wizard would suddenly say, "Thorin is taking his best warriors to cut the head off the snake."

Bella was lost in the din of the battle but she caught the words that her boys were in danger.

The elf denied to send them aide.

Bella stated, "I'll go."

Gandalf growled, "I will not allow it." Bella countered, "I not asking you to allow it." She was long gone by the time Gandalf tried to stop her.

Running hard, Bella slipped the ring on as she charged into the battle, her vision focused on her boys... her dwarfs. She'd say as she raced past him to find Fili and Kili, "Thorin, another orc army is coming from the north!" Thorin looked frantically for his hobbit but he gasped, "This is a trap! Dwalin we need to move, this place is not defensible."

She saw Azog going after Fili Seeing red, Bella screamed, "YOU SHALL NOT HAVE HIM!" The orc saw the blue glow of a dagger but it was wielded by no one. Azog snarled, "I will! I will kill all of the disgusting line of Durin!" Bella snarled, "You shall not! Because you can not touch the child of the unseen!"

Fili watched the glow of sting push Azog away from him as he heard Bella's voice snarl, "YOU SHALL NEVER TOUCH THEM!" Being invisible had it's advantages and Bella quickly got under the orc's defenses and severely wounded the defiler. As the orc fled, Bella's voice stated, "Fili find your brother and get to safety please." Kili came running up, he had heard Bella's voice. Fili and Kili sobbed out as one, "Bella?! Please don't leave us."

With sting sheathed the brothers had no idea if the hobbit's spirit was near but they wanted to say goodbye one last time. Then small hands ruffled their hair and Bella's voice soothed, "It's okay, boys... live on and don't let your uncle get too proud. I'll miss you." Fili felt it, his fingertips brushed a warm body, Bella was alive... she had been right next to them and they couldn't see her. She raced against the clock to find Thorin.

Thorin had found Azog and smirked, "Someone got you good, Azog" Azog attacked swinging his boulder on a chain. The two fought on the ice, soon Thorin thought he had the advantage as the pale orc slipped under the water. A sword through the foot shocked him and then the orc was on him. Thorin gasped as his back hit the ice. Holding the orc at bay, Thorin heard Bella snarl, "You shall not have Thorin!" He felt the orc's weight shift as something hit him but Thorin still couldn't see Bella. He would twist and trade a non life threatening wound for the chance to bury his sword into the orc's chest.

Once he was sure the orc was dead, Thorin pleaded, "Bella, please... I'm so sorry... I take it all back. I was wrong. Please where are you?" Warm soft lips brushed over his but when Thorin tried to close his arms around the spot his hobbit had been he found nothing and he started crying. Had he ruined what he had had so badly? Bella's voice soothed, "One day I'll forgive you Thorin Oakenshield." In that moment Belladonna wanted to rip the ring off her finger and forgive her dwarf but she also was afraid... afraid the dwarf would lose himself to treasure again. The battle was over, her boys were safe, and Belladonna went to find Gandalf to start the trip back to the shire.

Once the battle was over, Fili found Kili again and told him, "Bella's alive! She was right next to us..." Kili sighed and stated, "It was just her spirit, brother... coming to tell us goodbye one last time." Thorin felt his gut drop out as he thought that the hobbit had died hating him but then he heard Fili state, "Ghosts don't feel warm... they aren't solid to the touch." Kili shot up and asked, "Explain?! What do you mean warm?! Solid?" Fili answered, "She's alive. When our hair was ruffled, I brushed against her... she was there, invisible but there. She's alive."

Thorin entered the tent then and handed the Arkenstone to Balin as he stated, "Then we will find our hobbit. If she's alive she belongs with us." Fili growled, "No. You should stay away from her uncle! She threw herself off the battlements because she couldn't stand what you had become." Dori added, "If the lass ever forgives you, she'll be back." Balin asked, "The men gave this back?" Thorin nodded and stated, "Bella had told them to use it as a bargaining chip to get our aide in rebuilding their town... she also gave them part of her share... they had ten Mithril bars. The other items she took were the star jewels of the elves and she gave them back to the murkwood elves... in exchange for their aide to us."

Dwalin sighed and stated, "So the lass gave up nearly everything to help you and you nearly tossed her off the gate because of it." Ori sniffled, "I miss, Bilba." Nori corrected, "Bella, Ori..." Thorin stated, "We'll send her the share of the treasure. And I will have an answer on her health upon your return or I will go myself." Kili and Fili smiled brightly as they nodded and then Balin said, "We'll send some things to trade... iron tools and the such to hide the gold from the eyes of those it's not intended for. Also Bella spoke of the Gamgee family as a possible source of knowledge on growing food."

Bella had been back in the shire for two months when the dwarfs caught up and she hid in her home. Dwalin banged on the door as he shouted, "Lassie I know you're in there now answer the door!" Shaking in fear, Bella opened the door of bag's end slowly before asking fear plain in her eyes, "What do you want?" The door hid her changing figure and Dwalin asked, "Lass why do you fear me?"

Bella answered, "How far behind you is Thorin? I'll bolt this door if I have to. I want nothing to do with him or the company if they want to take me to him." Dwalin had a feeling this was coming and he asked, "Can I come in? I promise no one is going to take you to Thorin without your permission." Bella nodded and let Dwalin in as she asked, "You wont tell him will you?"

Dwalin turned and noticed the hobbit had put on some weight... he shrugged and answered, "Tell him what? He only wants to know that you live and are well." Bella sighed and stated, "Fine, tell him I'm alive and physically fine. As for the rest, I can handle it." Frowning, Dwalin asked, "Is someone giving you trouble Lass?" Smiling at the dwarf's protectiveness, Bella soothed, "Nothing I don't deserve... a lass going away with thirteen handsome dwarfs... well tongues are bound to wag about that." She'd keep her mouth shut about coming back quickening with child, if the dwarf didn't notice she'd not give it away.

Dwalin growled, "You are like a sister to most of us, a mother to some... and a daughter to the rest. Except Thorin and he treated you honorably did he not?" Bella's blush explained much, including why Thorin was so insistent on finding the lass. Dwalin growled and raged, "I'll have his hide for boots!" Bella squeaked, "No it's fine! If I didn't approve... I could have screamed and you all would have ripped him off of me if I was unwilling."

Sighing, Dwalin asked, "Would you? When you believed we all thought you a male." Bella answered, "If I did not wish to share my warmth with Thorin, nothing short of being knocked out would have stopped me from denying him. I would have screamed and dove behind you or Balin once free. You two were always like uncles or big brothers to me." Dwalin pulled the hobbit close and stated, "Then you understand why I want to kick his stupid arse for touching you." Nodding her head, Bella teased, "Well you shouldn't... I knew leaving and not bringing one of you back as a husband meant I'd never have a respectable life once I returned."

Dwalin stated, "I am sorry lass, that we caused you so much grief." Bella stated, "It's Bella, Dwalin... It's short for Belladonna but it's my name. You all can use it, Bilbo is my brother... his wife Rosemary is due any day and she needs him. So I played a trick on you all, for his benefit and I regret very little of it. Now how about I make some tea." Dwalin nodded and said, "I'll bring the chests in while you whip something up. Thorin insisted on giving you more when he heard you had paid his debts with your share."

Bella sighed and stated as she went to the kitchen, "Just put it all on the table, I'll sort it later. Though for his sake I better not find any earrings in there or I'll let you turn his hide into boots..." Dwalin asked when he brought in the first chest, "What do earrings mean to hobbits that makes them a skinning offense?" Bringing out fresh muffins and tea, Bella stated, "Our ears are very sensitive... and well only a husband or betrothed is allow to give them to a lady hobbit. Otherwise you're implying that she's a loose skirt and you intend to bed her as you see fit."

Dwalin frowned and growled, "He better not believe such things or my boot will find his arse." The dwarf would remain for a few hours making sure their little burglar was as well as she claimed. Days became weeks and weeks turned into months. The dwarfs of lonely mountain traded with the shire and occasionally one of the company would be there but Bella avoided them. The caravan was arriving when Fili and Kili noticed the happy little shire was draped in black... something was wrong. Then they over heard a lady hobbit whispering to another, "Poor little thing, losing his parents in a fire, and only that lady able to take him in."

Fili spotted Bella in the market with a young hobbit in her arms. He couldn't help it, Fili stared and sighed wistfully... Kili looked and asked, "What is it?" Fili stated, "I saw her... she looks beautiful with a babe in the arms." Kili asked, "Babe?! Do you think it's uncles?" Shaking his head, Fili stated, "Too old to be Uncle's child. We need to find her though." The brothers would wait hidden along the path to Bag's end. Bella was just opening the door when she heard, "It's not nice to make your friends think you're dead, Bella."

Bella spun and Frodo started crying. Fili jumped at the babe's fuss and Kili apologized, "We didn't mean to frighten the little one." Bella gently shush Frodo before saying, "He's just scared of everyone... I could only grab him when the house started burning... Bilbo and Rosemary... they didn't make it..." Sniffing back the tears, Bella said, "I never said I was dead, but anyway come inside." She was grateful that four month old Frodo hid her belly but she knew as soon as she put her nephew down the two brothers would know...

Kili stated, "We can't, the caravan needs to get back to lonely mountain before the paths freeze over... We just wanted to make sure you were alright, and that none of us are going to force you to come back but we'd really like to have our burglar back." Fili added, "The company is just not the same without you. Thorin misses you as well... he hasn't even put the Arkenstone in it's 'rightful' place. Just buried deep inside a vault and never goes near it." Bella asked, "So I had to throw away everything I held dear for him to get his head on straight?! I had to come back to a ruined reputation and watch my kin die for his stupidity and now he can't bare to look at the rock he chose over everything else?!"

The brothers as one babbled, "NO! We didn't... mean it like that!" They had no idea how to handle the now sobbing hobbit. Bella snapped, "Just go! It'll be a long day before I ever return to lonely mountain and I don't want any more of you checking on me! I'll come back when I'm damn well ready to!" The next thing the brothers knew was a door slamming in their face.

And so months turned into years...

Frodo was six and the twins Khori and Fhori were five. They had watched the dwarfs from a far and heard the rumors... Frodo said, "Look we wont find your Da, even if the rumors say he was a dwarf..." He was talking to thin air, he called out, "Khori! Fhori!" He chased after the twins and sure enough the boys ran into a dark haired dwarf. The dwarf was named Viran son of Dunar and he asked the young-lings, "Now who might you laddies be?" Khori hid behind his twin and Fhori stated, "I am Fhori and this is my twin Khori... and our cousin Frodo. We seek our father..."

Viran asked, "Who is your father?" Fhori answered, "One of the thirteen. We know not which one... Ma refuses to tell us. But we have ears, they say our ma went with the thirteen dwarfs who liberated the lonely mountain." Blinking at the boys, Viran stated, "None of our party are of the thirteen as you call them but, I wouldn't mind sharing my ponies with you boys if you want to head to the mountain with us to look for him. No boy should be kept from his Da"

When the boys nodded Viran helped them onto the ponies and asked the elder one, "You coming two laddie?" Frodo sighed and answered, "Someone has to keep them in line... Auntie is going to be furious though." Viran answered, "Let her be, if she has kept even their da's name from them than she should have to chase after them. It sounds like there's a wound there that needs their Da's healing hands to mend."

As they traveled the trio made many friends among the dwarfs and when Viran explained the boys' quest to find out their father's name not one dwarf among them had a single issue with helping the boys. A few weeks later they arrived at the lonely mountain. Khori clung shyly to his twin and Fhori held Frodo's hand as they walked through the gates. Nori and Ori were walking past when a dwobbit spoke, "Khori we did it! We here! Our Da is somewhere in here... we can do this! Frodo is here two, to help and keep you safe Khori."

There were more dwarfs falling in love with hobbits and the half-bloods were affectionately called dwobbits. These children were unmistakable. Ori approached the youngsters when he saw these had to be from the first year, from the quest year... he needed to know for sure. He knelt down and gently asked, "Khori? Whose your Mum?" Frodo stepped between the dwarf and his cousin as he snapped, "You leave my cousins alone! They look for their father he was one of the thirteen." Dwalin stepped forward and asked, "Is her name Belladonna Baggins?"

The elder boy asked, "How do know Auntie Bella's full name?" Dwalin knelt and stated, "Because lad, I was one of the thirteen who traveled with your Aunt. I know who the twins' father is. Ori here was one of us as well. Now come along boys... you want to met the man yes? Before I turn him into boot leather for hurting Bella like this... and then let him return the favor for keeping him away from your Aunt."

Kili and Fili looked up as Dwalin walked into the council chambers. Dwalin asked, "Is Thorin around I found a few lads who'd like to met him?" Khori asked softly, "Fhori, are you sure this is a good idea? Maybe we should go back to Ma..." Kili peeked around Dwalin and knelt down to the boys' height and asked the tallest boy, "Frodo? Frodo Baggins?" Frodo nodded and Kili gave him a huge smile before saying, "You've grown, last I saw you, you were still being carried in Bella's arms... I'm Kili and this is my brother Fili.. We owe your Aunt our lives as well as our uncle's life." Khori squeaked, "You are just like us! He's Fhori and I'm Khori... Are you are Da?"

Thorin came in and asked, "Dwalin what is going on?" Dwalin answered, "I'd clean your clock for hurting her but the rest of us deserve a beating far worse for keeping ya from her." Kili put it together and finally answered the boy, "No, I'm not your Da little one... but I am your cousin." Thorin froze and then moved slowly to see the three small boys hiding behind Dwalin and he asked, "Who?" Fili stepped forward and answered, "Frodo son of Bilbo, and Khori and Fhori sons of Thorin." When the dark dwarf fell to his knees, the twins asked as one, "Are you our Da?"

Thorin answered, "Yes, if you are the sons born of Bella Baggins then yes... I am your Da." The twins jumped into the waiting arms of their father. Thorin couldn't hold back the tears, he had sons, he wasn't as alone as he thought. He realized that meant Bella had to be nearby. He asked, "Where is your mum, boys?" Khori pulled away and dove for cover behind Frodo... they were in trouble now... Fhori answered, "We don't know... we came to find you... without permission." Thorin sighed and smiled, "It's okay boys... I may be angered that you put yourselves at risk but I'm so proud of you being brave enough to seek me out."

Smiling, Kili stated, "Ten gold says Bella turns up in the next two to three days." Fili answered, "I'm not betting against that... Bella Baggins Mountain Mother will not stop until she knows her boys are safe. Just like when we were her boys... even Azog had to retreat from her." Thorin kept his sons close as he finished his duties for the day. Khori, Fhori, and Frodo got to met all thirteen of the first dwarfs. Before they realized it, it was dinner time and they got to eat as much of whatever they wanted. Soon though Thorin would say, "Come on boys it's bed time..."

Khori having finally gotten over his fear asked, "Bath first pwease?" Fhori chuckled and Frodo just shook his head. Thorin smiled and said, "Just like your mother can't sleep without being clean first. Come on boys, let's get cleaned up and then go to bed." The bath was fun, Thorin was enthralled by his sons having a mock fight and his newest nephew playfully going along with it. Balin was waiting for them with nightclothes for the boys and he soothed, "I have the boys watching for Bella and if we see her we'll bring her to you and the boys. Rest well my king."

Seeing his elf standing in the moonlight, Kili would chastise his wife gently, "You should be resting Tauriel. Our son's birth was not easy for you..." The elf laughed softly and teased back, "Kili you worry too much. I am fine, simply sore... elvish hips were not meant to bear the burden of bringing a stone child into this world." Kili soothed, "Do you blame me, my beautiful star? I thought I would lose you..." Tauriel soothed as she sat with their son tucked safely in her arms, "Kili, my stone, nothing can take me from you. Not from you and not from our little Gwaryan."

Shaking his head, Kili teased, "I should have never let you talk me into naming our son that..." Tauriel soothed, "You enjoyed my argument quite a bit, my stone." Her eyes filled with a softness as she stated, "An old friend came to visit... Gwaryan was fussing and I was having trouble standing but then I saw her. She calmed our son and brought him to me from his crib. She did ask where the boy's 'lunkhead-ed and stubborn to a fault father' was." Laughing, Kili stated, "I was wondering when Bella would show up."

Bella's soft laugh filled the room but Kili could not find her no matter how hard he looked. Bella soothed, "You know how I get when I feel my boys are in danger." Kili answered, "They're safe... I can show you to them." A soft touch ruffled Kili's hair and Bella still invisible teased, "This burglar will find her boys on her own... I have words that only their father need hear."

Thorin sat up when he heard his son whimpering and in a heartbeat he went to Khori's side. Gently waking the lad, Thorin carried Khori back to the chair that sat in front of the fire in his room before asking, "Khori, are you alright?" The boy whimpered, "I saw an orc... a pale orc... shove a curved blade through you, Da... you died... Ma was crying all alone." Gently shushing the boy, Thorin would sing softly until his son fell back to sleep.

However he stared at the fire as if it held some answer and then a small hand appeared to stroke the boy's black hair as that voice Thorin had all but given up hope of hearing again soothed, "He's always had odd little dreams... visions of what might have been." Thorin's eye traced the line of that arm up to the face that had haunted him. He whispered, "You're alive... I..." Placing a finger to Thorin's lips, Bella stated, "You can never unsay those words, but I forgive you Thorin Oakenshield. My stubborn and sometimes reckless dwarf."

Thorin asked, "Did you know... when you left?" Bella settled on the armrest of the chair and Thorin took in the sight of his hobbit in a lovely traveling dress noticing the chain shirt he had given the hobbit peeking out from under the neck line. She stated, "I knew before I moved from your arms... the cold and hobbits... I'm sure you know very well now. I've seen many hobbits leave the shire to be with their dwarfs." Going wide eyed, Thorin asked, "You faced down Smaug knowing you were with child? And you risked my dragon sickness wrath?"

Bella answered, "Yes, because I signed the contract to get you the Arkenstone... and then I only thought of how to save you, from yourself. I know I chose the worst path, but I could see no other way to make you see sense." Thorin snaked his arm around Bella's waist and soothed, "I was wrong, Bella... I was blind, blinded by gold, so blinded that I threw away the greatest treasure I had ever held. I threw away a hobbit whose heart is a greater gift than any king's stone... I betrayed my own honor, and in my madness I lashed out at the one being who was willing to sacrifice everything to keep me from dishonor."

Smiling softly, Bella asked, "Why did you stay away? I know you cared enough to send the others..." Thorin answered, "They kept me away... told me to wait for you to return, then Kili and Fili angered you and none of the others could find you. We all stayed away because we thought it was what you wanted." Chuckling softly, Bella answered, "I was angry and well your twin boys made me just as moody as you on a bad day. Frodo had just come into my care and the ladies had been giving me no end of grief over leaving with thirteen handsome dwarfs and being unable to ensnare even one."

She again pressed a finger to Thorin's lips to silence him before saying, "I stayed away because I thought... I don't know anymore, that you hated me or didn't want me more than once. That you got what you wanted from me and that was that..." A tiny voice called out, "Ma..." Bella went to Fhori as he stumbled into the room and scooped him up with a soft playful, "Did my big boy fight the evil Smaug again?" Fhori giggled and answered, "No, bad dream Ma... dreamt you never forgave us."

Going back to the arm of Thorin's chair, Bella soothed as her dwarf's arm locked tight around her waist, "Oh Fhori... I'll always forgive you, that's what mother's do for their sons. Forgive them, patch them up, and sooth them whenever they need it." Khori asked sleepily, "Does that mean you forgive Da also?" Bella smiled and answered, "I forgave him a long time ago. Before you two were even born." Rocking her son gently, Bella would tease softly once the boys were asleep again, "They are getting too big for this... I can't carry them both any more."

Smiling at Thorin, Bella asked, "Help me put them back to bed?" Smiling,Thorin got up and he carried Khori back to bed. He had trouble breathing once Bella led him back to his own bed. Thorin felt that any loud noise or sudden movement would shatter this dream. All he would remember in the morning was how good it felt to have Bella in his arms. He thought it all a dream and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt warm naked skin against his side.

Bella growled when Thorin's twitch woke her, "Stay still, you oaf. " Thorin looked down at his hobbit and asked breathlessly, "You came... back?" Pulling her dwarf down into a kiss, Bella answered, "Yes, I came back... chasing after those two little hellions you sired. This time you'll have to help chase this one." He blinked and gasped as his hand came up to touch Bella's belly, "Again?" Laughing, Bella answered, "It was very cold traveling here, Thorin." He grinned before he got up to get dressed and Bella joined him as she heard the boys stirring.

It wasn't easy. However, a little over a year later Erebor welcomed a new little princess and prepared to hold a royal wedding. Their king finally had the treasure of his dreams and the Arkenstone finally found it's place over the throne.


End file.
